Nebiros (SMT)
Summary Nebiros is an alternate spelling for Naberius, the 24th of Solomon's 72 demons. He commands 19 legions of demons. He can teach a man about all arts and sciences and can restore the dignities of those who have lost theirs. In the series, Nebiros is a general of Lucifer and began his service under chaos in SMT1, similar to his acquaintance Belial. He is portrayed as a master of death and a necromancer and is able to skillfully manipulate death, souls and the undead. He, along with Belial, bestowed immortality and his protection upon Alice. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Nebiros, The Black Count Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Should be comparable to Belial and his other fellow generals.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, he is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional beings beyond matter, are not bound by the traditional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Demons' bodies are made of pure information itself, and typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, they are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Soul Manipulation, Necromancy (Is described as a skilled soul controller, created and commanded a horde of Undead), Stat Manipulation (Via Debilitate, can decrease the strength, durability, speed and accuracy of an enemy all at once), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Darkness Manipulation(Chaos-allied demons are regarded as "powers of darkness", other demons of the Goetia can use this ability as well), Death Manipulation (Can learn mudo skills which induce death onto foes regardless of their durability or vitality, passively induces instant death onto all foes who physically strike him), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause foes to panic or become fearful by inducing status effects onto them), Attack Nullification and Absorption (Nullifies physical, light and dark-based attacks, absorbs ice-based ones), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Corpses, which he may control and use to do things for him. Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Wind-based and projectile attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mudodyne:' A powerful dark attack to a single enemy. Can instantly induce death. *'Mamudoon:' Powerful dark damage to all enemies. Can induce instant death. *'Mabufudyne:' Heavy ice damage to all enemies. *'Megidola:' A strong attack dealt to all foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekunda:' Negates all negative effects on himself and allies, returning him to his base state. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects on all foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Information Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans